Poor Ruka
by threatmantic
Summary: Ruka forgot his Math Book, so he has to go back to class to get. But when outside the classroom he hears an awkward conversation between his first love and best friend. NXM, RXM  one-sided


Hello xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx here. This is a bit of a Crack Fic, but not entirely. This idea randomly came to me. I felt bad for Ruka in this fic. Well anyway, please read and review.

**Paring: **MikanxNatsume

**Summary:** Ruka forgot his Math Book, so he has to go back to class to get. But when outside the classroom he hears an awkward conversation between his first love and best friend. NXM, RXM (one-sided)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**Ruka's POV**

I got up from my seat, and jetted out of the classroom. Any second longer I could have gotten detention like Mikan and Natsume. Jin-Jin was harsh if you weren't out of his class in an instant, it would be a pink slip. After all, he did have the record of being the cruelest teacher. And well Mikan, always gets detention. Natsume doesn't normally, but he said that it would be fun to tease Mikan, so he got detention himself. Typical Natsume, he is finding ways to flirt with Mikan without revealing his love.

When I got back to my room, which is about three minutes away from Jin-Jin's class, I opened my backpack, only to discover my math book was missing. I sighed, now I will probably end up in detention.

'Oh crap,' I thought, 'Jin's going to be so pissed.' As I exited my room, I locked the door, and walked to the Math room.

"Mikan, come on, you are making this hard," a voice whom belonged to my best friend said.

"But Natsume, it hurts," Mikan shouted. What were they doing?

Natsume then replied, "Oi Polka, you are being a baby. This isn't the first time we have done this." My eyes widened in shock. We are only fourteen!

"But Natsume, last time it wasn't this bad," the girl whom I love responded. Mikan you are surely not the innocent girl I thought you were.

"Stay tight Polka," a husk voice said. I can't believe that Natsume and Mikan were doing this.

"Ugh Natsume, how are you doing that?"

Natsume sighed, "Stupid question, Polka."

Mikan started yelling, "Natsume, I am not wearing that underwear." Mikan, are you guys really naked?

I had a feeling Natsume smirked, "No duh, I can see that." I can't believe I was still listening to this. I mean, listening to my best friend and my first love doing 'it'. This is terrible.

Calm yourself Ruka. They probably aren't doing 'it.' I mean Natsume, maybe, but Mikan no way! But everything they have said is leaning towards that conclusion. Ruka, you are just hearing the voices. They are not actually saying these things. It's all a big joke your mind is playing on you. Not real. It could never be.

"Natsume, stop!" Mikan yelled. Natsume please listen to her. I don't want you to hurt her Natsume. I gave her up to you, excepting you wouldn't do anything she wouldn't want you to.

"But Polka, it feels good," my best friend said. NATSUME! I can't believe you. This is terrible of you.

"For you Natsume, not for me," the brunette angrily said to the crimson eyed lad. Please stop deflowering her Natsume! Ruka, just walk away! All the pain will go away if you just walk away. But my feet feel like they are glued to the floor. I can't move. All I can do, is listening, and have my heart break into more pieces than it already has.

Natsume sighed, "Polka, I was bored, and we haven't done in it a while. I mean, Seaweed and I did it." NATSUME AND SUMIRE! That cheating son of a man! How could I call him my best friend? Cheating on the girl I love.

Mikan laughed, "Permy and you always do it." HOLY! How could Mikan be fine with the man she loves (trust me, I figured it out. Well she told me, but same thing.)

"Well she is annoying, only way to shut her up," he replied with no emotion in his voice. NATSUME JUST DOES 'IT' WITH SUMIRE TO MAKE HER BE QUIET.

Mikan sighed, "Yeah, but still. You didn't need to do this to her. And I guess I can live with this, I mean only if it is you."

"Oi, Polka I am the only one who can and is allowed to do this," Natsume said with a sense of mystery in his voice. I can't believe this.

And that is when I ran, as far away as I could from Mikan, thinking, 'Damn Natsume, there goes Mikan's virginity.'

"Mikan and Natsume did 'it'!" a certain mind reader said as his figure appeared in the hall.

"Yeah, and keep it quiet Koko. We don't want this to turn into a scandal **(A/N, I just had to make Ruka say that)**."

Koko cocked a smile, "Too late Ruka-pyon, I am going to make sure the whole school knows." And with that, the sandy blonde haired boy dashed off ready to spill the drama.

**Natsume's POV**

"Natsume please stop it now! My hair is still on fire!" Polka yelled. Yes the whole detention period I have been setting her hair on fire. Some other people, such as Ruka, got the wrong idea. However, I planned it out. I purposely made it so that Ruka would think leave his math book in the classroom, when I had actually had it. I figured if Ruka only heard the conversation he would think we were doing 'it.' I had also made it so Koko would be in the hall reading the mind of Ruka. You see I had sent him a note saying, 'Meet me for dinner outside Jinno-sensei's room right after class. –Sumire.' Koko, who loves Seaweed showed up, but felt heartbroken. And what does he do when he is heartbroken? Simple, he reads minds.

"Fine be quiet Polka," I said as I extinguished the fire that was originally burning on her head. And don't ask me why she didn't stop it with her Alice. I guess she is just too stupid to have thought of that.

"Thank you!" her sweet voice chirped. Did I just call her voice sweet?

"Hn."

Mikan flashed me a smile and her hazel eyes met my crimson ones, "You are meant to say you are welcome. Someone needs to learn manners."

As I gazed into her gorgeous eyes, I mean her ugly eyes, my face turned red.

"Neh, Natsume are you blushing?" She asked. Damn, she saw.

I smirked, "Do you want to have your hair set on fire again?"

Suddenly her cheerful aura melted as she said, "NO!" The rest of the detention she refused to talk to me. Personally I have no idea why Mikan, excuse me, Polka, was ignoring me. But I decided to get over the fact that I couldn't stare into her captivating eyes. Holy shit, what is wrong with me?

"Okay, Sakura and Hyuuga your detention is over. Don't sleep in class anymore you two," Jin-Jin said as he walked through the door into his classroom. Well, I wasn't really sleeping in class; I was faking it so I could go through with my plan. I smirked. As I turned around to see the beautiful brunette whom I had gotten detention with, there was no one there. She had left.

**Mikan's POV**

I sighed as I darted out of the classroom once Jinno had entered. Natsume was making me feel to uncomfortable. Now the whole class is going to think I am no longer a virgin. Oh, you are probably wondering how I know what that jerk did. Well, one, Koko let me copy his Alice stone so I could read minds. He said it was a fun time passer. And no, he was not proposing to me. So I decided to insert it into me with my SEC Alice that everyone knows about but few think I actually use. Then I heard Natsume's thoughts about his plan. It was pretty thought out plan. And two, I heard Ruka's mind screaming. And now I feel terrible. I decided to play along. I mean I feel like such an ass!

Well, I can't think about this now! TIME FOR DINNER! When I arrived at the cafeteria everyone began to whisper. I figured it was about the scandal. Ruka looked petrified. Oh geez, now I feel even worse.

As I sat down at my table with all my usual friends, that shot me strange glares. Natsume had not arrived yet. Thank the heavens.

"Is it true you and Hyuuga did 'it,' Hotaru said holding her Baka Gun to my face.

Before I could defend myself a voice behind me said, "Of course we did." I shot an icy glare at Natsume.

_'Wow, didn't know Polka could glare like that. Different side of her I will learn to love,' _Natsume thought to himself. HOLY! Natsume is technically saying he loved me. My face flushed. Great, just great!

Natsume smirked, _'Oi, Polka's face is red. Probably doesn't know about the rumor. And she is so dumb; she can't tell that I started that rumor just because I'm in love with her. I mean, at first I didn't think I did, but now I know I do.' _

My face turned scarlet and I managed to choke out, "You know I can read your mind. Koko let me copy his Alice."

Now it was time for Natsume to blush. And I wouldn't be able to notice if he wasn't thinking about it, "Well than, why don't we make the rumors true?"

Oblivious to the fact that my friends were here I replied, "Are you suggesting we do 'it?'

"Geez Polka, at fourteen you are already a pervert. And no, I am suggesting we go out, alone," he said making a signal to our group of friends.

"Fine! And please stop calling me Polka," I sighed, "I always fall in love with the perverts."

Natsume smirked, "And I always fall in love with idiots."

Characters are OOC. But please review. Thanks for reading. Oh, and after the end of the story, they told all there friends it was just a joke. So poor little Ruka would no longer be scared beyond his mind.


End file.
